


Young love

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mutual Pining, Steve's father is homophobic, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve and Tony like each other but they have many challenges to face.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	Young love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does mention abusive dads and Steve's dad is homophobic but I never use derogatory words in my fics. I will not start now. I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

Steve stood by his locker, staring at the gorgeous Tony Stark. Tony was someone that everyone wanted to know, and Steve wanted to know him so badly. He knew how to light a room up when he entered it. At the same time, he was very quiet. Only had his three friends with him and would always find a quiet corner to study new innovations. Steve kept looking forward at him and dreamed that one day Tony would see him. 

Tony turned and saw Steve was looking at him. Tony’s heartbeat faster not knowing what to do. He smiled and gave a little wave. Maybe today was the day he would talk to the football star of the school. The funny thing was Steve was the talk of the town, but no one knew anything about him. He kept to himself. He didn’t have any friends at school and often would eat lunch in the art room. Tony was very curious about him but every time he tried to get close to him, Steve would always disappear. 

Tony made his way over to Steve. Today was the day he was going to get Steve to talk to him. 

Steve watched as Tony made his way over to him. So, beautiful with dark amber eyes and kissable lips. He sucked in a breath, slammed his locker, and ran away before Tony could get close. Why was he so scared of talking to him? Maybe because he was scared that the guy he really liked and could see himself love one day wouldn’t have the same feeling back. It was easier to run than to face his fears of rejection. 

Tony stopped halfway to where he was going. He watched as Steve ran off without even a single word was spoken between them. What is with Steve Rogers? Tony huffed; he was going to have to trap Steve somewhere to talk to him. Tony really liked him and would love to get to know him better but that would be impossible if Steve kept avoiding him. He felt a clap on his back, and he turned around to see his best friend Rhodey. 

“No luck.” Tony shook his head no. 

“Every time. Poof, he’s gone. What am I supposed to do if he won’t stay around long enough for me to say anything?” Rhodey shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know what to do to help his friend. All the people he ever liked was willing to talk to him and not run away. 

“Well, I know that he has second lunch. Sneak out of calculus and ambush him there. He would have no other choice but to stay there and talk to you.” Tony nodded his head in agreement thinking that it was the best idea he had heard in a very long time. 

Steve sat his lunch down in the back corner and pulled out some paper to sketch. This was the only place he felt like he could be himself instead of someone’s perspective of him. He heard the whispers about him but here he was able to shut out all of the noise and just draw. Sometimes he would draw his feelings, other memories that he wanted to hold on to. On special days he would draw Tony. Today seemed like one of those special days. 

“Hey what are you drawing?” Steve jumped back by the sudden intrusion. He looked up and say it was Tony. He took his drawing and crumpled up in a ball and shoved it into his backpack. He could never let Tony see that. It would most likely freak him out. 

“Nothing just doodles.” He started to gather his stuff to leave but Tony came and laid a hand on top of his stopping him from leaving. His breathing quickened. Tony was so close to him that if he leaned a little closer, he could touch Tony’s lips. 

“Would it be okay if I hung out here with you? I brought snacks?” Tony held up a brown paper bag and gave him a smile. Steve sat back down and shook his head slightly yes. Tony pulled up a seat and sat across from him. They sat in a comfortable silence. Tony pulled out a journal of his finishing a sketch of one of his new inventions. Steve pulled out his own sketched pad and started sketching the window behind Tony. 

“You’re a really quiet dude.” Steve paused and put down his pencil to look up at Tony.

“Yeah, I like to keep to myself. It’s easier that way.” Tony was taken back. On the surface Steve’s life looked amazing but Tony knew that wasn’t always true. If people could see the bruises on his ribs and back from his father their delusions of the Stark family would be shattered. 

“I understand.” Steve analyzed hin to see if Tony was pitying him, but he could see that somehow, he sadly did understand. “Dad abuses me.” Tony lifted his shirt up to reveal more bruises then Steve could count. He swallowed the lump that was now in his throat so as not to cry. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the man he loved and tell him that he would never let anyone ever do that again. Tony put his shirt back down and shrugged his shoulders like it didn’t bother him and that shattered Steve’s heart. 

“Your turn.” 

“My father is an ass too. Found out I was gay one night and took the cigar he was smoking and burned the tip of it on several spots on my shoulder. Said that I was a disgrace to the family. Punched me in the jaw and said the only reason he wasn’t kicking me out was that I was most likely was going to get a football scholarship to Notre Dame and that would make our family look good.” Steve gritted his teeth and pierced his lips into an angry smile. Shiver ran down Tony’s body. Howard was a cruel man and Tony didn’t know what would happen to him if his father knew he was bisexual. Tony could picture his own grave. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned away to wipe them away fast. 

“Can we be friends?” Steve shook his head yes. For the rest of the lunch period, they sat in silence trying to understand what they just told each other. Steve wished he wasn’t so afraid to talk to Tony before because it was nice to have someone that understood what he was going through. 

Everyday then on they met each other in the art room. They would share stories back and forth. Some would make them laugh so hard that they would get in trouble by the next-door teacher for being too loud. Other times they would tell sad stories that would lead to them holding each other while the other would cry. They really found a best friend in each other. Either one of them couldn’t imagine what life was like before they truly met one another. 

“You’re trying to tell me that Star Trek is better than Star Wars.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, especially the newer ones. Star Wars is so overrated.” Tony scoffed and through his wrapper at him which Steve dodged. 

“You know what you are overrated.” Steve scoffed and showed Tony his photo of him with Spock ears. Tony made a fake offended face and turned away from Steve.   
“You’re so dramatic. Hey, you’re still coming to my game tonight. I would love it if you came to watch.” Tony wouldn’t miss it for the world, and it would give him a chance for him to look at Steve’s butt in his football pants. 

The stadium was packed for senior night. Tony sat next to Rhodey which was mad he was dragged to this game. He told Tony he didn’t want to come to his stupid boyfriend’s game in which Tony insisted that him and Steve were just friend. Rhodey knew better. 

“Number twenty-nine. Steven Grant Rogers who is being escorted by his mother, Sarah Rogers, and father, Joseph Rogers. He would continue his football career at Notre Dame where he will study law.” Tony jumped up and screamed for Steve. Steve looked up with a smile. He waved which made his father squint his eyes at his son and his son’s friend. 

Once the game was over, Tony ran down to the locker rooms to congratulate Steve for the win. He also thought that this would be the night he told Steve about his feelings. He didn’t want to go another day without being able to say Steve was his. To be able to kiss him and have his arms wrapped around him. He knew if they did take the next step it would be a secret for the sake of both of their lives. 

Tony waited and waited, watching as each player walked in but there was no sign of Steve. He was getting worried. 

“Stop it, Dad, he is just a friend. Why can’t we just be happy that we win and not have to talk about Tony.” Steve and his father were standing behind a tree away from other’s eyes. His father gripped his arm and pulled him in real close. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were really dark. Any other night he would be afraid but not tonight. Not when his father was not only attacking him but also Tony.

“He better be just a friend. I’ve heard the rumors around town he was a fairy and I don’t want that rubbing off on my son.” Rage boiled through Steve’s veins. 

“I was one, way before I met Tony.” His father pulled back and laid a hard punch to his right eye which would most likely would cause a black eye. His father pushed him down on the ground and spat on him. 

“Don’t think about coming home tonight. You know what Sunday come and get your shit. You will never be welcomed back until you grow out of this because no son of mine will be a gay.” His father turned and left leaving Steve feeling angry but at the same time hollow. 

Tony was about to be on his way to find Steve when he saw him coming. He ran towards him until he saw the way he looked. Tony slowed down to take in what he was seeing. He stopped in front of him placing a hand to Steve’s eye. 

“Who did this?” Steve closed his eyes and brushed past him towards the locker rooms. Tony caught his hand and pulled him back towards him. “Talk to me.” 

“Can we just go somewhere just the two of us? No questions. We can just be us for a while.” Tony nodded and let go of Steve’s hand allowing him to go change. Tony didn’t have to ask any questions because already knew all of the answers. 

They drove and drove. Not a single word came from either of them. The only sound was the static from the radio. Steve finally parked on top of white creek mountain. In a flash, Steve was in Tony’s arms shaking and crying. Tony rubbed his hand up down his back trying to comfort him. 

“It’s okay, just let it all out. Take your time.” Steve pulled back and there was a pause between them. They stared at each other taking in each other’s features. Tony’s chest tightened. All he wanted to do was kiss Steve. He wanted to take all of his pain away. In a moment Steve grabbed hold of his face and pulled him in close kissing him hard. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck pulling him closer, so they were now chest to chest. They kept kissing each one of them running out of air but wasn’t willing to pull apart. It was like both of their pain was being melted away and being replaced by love. 

Steve was the first one to pull away leaving Tony dizzy and missing his touch. Steve turned away, not in shame but more to collect himself. He knew what he was going to do next would ruin so many things but at the same time, he had nothing to lose. 

“Tony, I love you. I’ve loved you ever since you walked into the art room and brighten my world up. You make my life better by just being here. I want you to be in my life.” Tony bit his lip not to cry. Everything he wanted to hear he was hearing. 

“I love you too, Steve. It doesn’t make any sense, but you make me feel whole. You know I am here for you. I will protect you with my last breath.” Steve pulled him back in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around him. Steve laid his head on Tony’s shoulder looking at the night sky. 

“My dad did this. My dad also kicked me out, so I have nowhere to go.” Tony planted a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. 

“You can stay with me.” Steve shook his head. 

“I can’t do that Tony. What about your dad?” Tony shushed him.

“Don’t worry about a thing.” 

For months Steve and Tony dated in secret. Steve moved in with Tony and thankfully his dad only was home about five days out of the year, so they were able to be themselves when they were at home. Jarvis loved Steve and treated him like he was his own son. Steve hadn’t seen his parents again after he went and picked up his things which was for the best. He had nothing really to say to his father anyway. For the first time, he was happy. He was just scared that the secret he was keeping from Tony would break Tony. He never wanted to hurt him. Steve came knocked onto Tony’s door. 

“Come in. Steve you know you don’t have to knock.” Tony looked at Steve with a curious expression. Tony was finishing up some of his homework from MIT. He decided to start in May instead of August because he knew he would be bored while Steve was away during football training. Tony could see there was a worried look on Steve’s face and he did not like it. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Steve walked over and sat next to Tony on the bed. He picked up both of his hands and laid a kiss on both. Steve handed him his letterman’s jacket. Tony took it but still didn’t know what was happening. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner but I’m not going to college.” 

“What! Is it the money because I can pay for it?” Steve shook his head no. 

“No, football, Notre Dame, that was all my dad’s dream. I’ve decided to enlist in the military. I’m beginning basic training next week, and I will be leaving for my first tour in August.” Tony was taken back. He wasn’t mad that Steve decided to leave for the military he just wished Steve had told him sooner. 

“What does that mean for us?” Steve knew what he had to do even if it would break his heart. 

“I’m going to be gone for four years. I couldn't ask you to wait for me till I get back.” 

“Yes, you can because I will.” Steve shook his head. 

“No, Tony, I won’t allow it. We’re only eighteen. Go live your life.” Tony looked away not wanting to meet Steve’s eyes. 

“What are you saying Steve?” Steve swallowed his tears and gathered all of his strength he could. 

“We have to break up.” Steve stood up leaving Tony shaking with tears rolling down his face. Tony pulled his jacket close to his chest. This was all he had of Steve. Steve closed the door behind him, fell to the ground. He cried until not a single tear was left and he stood up to go pack his things. 

Steve stood in line as he looked around at all of the other soldiers saying goodbye to their loved ones and he was alone. Then the crowd parted, and he saw Tony wrapped in his jacket. Steve and Tony met each other halfway with tears in their eyes. They stared at each other in silence taking in each other like they always did once again. Tony moved first and placed a final kiss on Steve’s lips. 

“I’m going to miss you. Please don’t die.” 

“I will miss you too and I will come back. Now go live your life. For me.” Steve turned around and disappeared in the crowd leaving Tony alone. How was he supposed to live a life when he no longer had the one person he wanted to live a life with, in his life.


End file.
